Gage Pierzynski-Arvanitis
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Gage }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Gage Pierzynski-Arvanitis}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: November 18 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 16 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Gage }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Depends }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Depends }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'8" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Paul Pierzynski (biological father), Spiros Arvanitis (adopted father), Eleni Arvanitis (adopted mother), unnamed adopted siblings }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Cam, Parker }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: N/A }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Circe }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: July 1, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Gage is a son of Circe. He was created by Electric Innocence on July 1, 2015. Appearance Varies gigantically by who he is around, how he feels, what the weather is, etc. Always the same height though, 5'8". His hair is usually a very vibrant color, often neon or something else that stands out. His skin is also usually on the paler side. Eyes are also unusual colors most of the time, unless he gets lazy in which case it with be some shade of blue. He's also always male. Usually keeps his canines elongated and sharp. Incapable of being anything but humanoid. He's a smoker, but likes to stick to flavored e-cigarettes if he can, though he'll go for any type. He likes to wear dark clothing with neon tones, like a shirt or scarf or glasses. He likes clothes. Personality Gage can come off as rude because he has authority issues, but he can be really sweet if he likes you. He usually doesn't think before he talks, and that can lead to some tough situations when things just come out. He gets offended if people don't recognize him, even in changed form, and may sulk. He likes and greatly needs his alone time whenever he can get it, and is a technology junkie. If he's around a computer or smartphone he can hardly keep himself from messing around with it. People may describe him as cute because, despite his best efforts, he comes off as younger than he is- which he does use to his full advantage. As he's youthful, he can usually get away with a whole lot more than most. He doesn't mind people being upset with him which can be aggravating. He's very flirtatious which often comes off humorously, but he knows how to play his cards and to charm his way into hearts. When denied nicotine, he can get very crabby and whiny, and ruder than normal. He's a huge sweet tooth and you can usually satiate him through offerings of sugar or sweet flavored things. He also loves food in general, and has to eat much more than the average person as shape shifting takes a lot of energy and fuel. Biography As a son of Circe, most would expect he would have the ability to change the forms of other people. This is not the case. He was born to Circe and her partner at the time, Paul the son of Hecate. Not long after, Paul vanished- he doesn't know if he became one of the animals on the island or was killed, or even allowed to leave. Circe was not interested in tending to a son who was born to a previous, unworthy suitor. Therefore, at only a few months old she sent him off to an orphanage in- of all places- Greece. In Greece, he was adopted by a family who moved to America a couple of years later. The Mist made it so they were incapable of seeing changes to his form. He grew up over the next seven years in complete confusion as to why he could change and no one else could, or could even see it. However, that amount of changing is bound to attract attention. A demigod who later attended the school found out he was abnormal and notified Chiron, who in turn sent a satyr. Since discovering his power and mythology's existence, he's returned home five times- once to explain what was happening to his parents, twice in the first year, once the next year for Christmas, once when his adopted dad died three years ago, and once when he was fifteen for Christmas. He keeps semi-regular letters, about once a month. Despite this, he doesn't consider himself as really knowing his family anymore. Powers Shapeshifting Explained largely in 'appearance'. There's a limit to how much he can change: he's always humanoid, he's always 5'8", and he's always male. His voice, as a whole, remains the same. It takes a lot of fuel to keep up with his changes, and he's been known to pass out after doing it too much. He's likely to die before age 30 due to the stress of it on an even slightly human heart. Magic Defense The shapeshifting cancels out a lot of stuff, though he's very minorly impervious to specific spells. He can also do potion work, and he's been known to work with Hecate kids to find magical solutions to problems. Fatal Flaw(s) He doesn't take blame, he's arrogant, and he's disconnected from his own emotions Weapon(s) He doesn't like weapons much, but he does keep two daggers with him at all times. On actual quests or battles, he brings a celestial bronze halberd along with him, though only the actual blade is celestial bronze. Trivia * His biological father's name was Paul Pierzynski; Spiros and Eleni were his adopted parents * He has wondered before about if he will go to Tartarus when he dies * His theme song has been listed as One X by Three Days Grace Category:Males Category:Circe Campers Category:Demigods Category:Z's OCs Category:Head Counselors